mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixolotl
Time limit: 14 days |size = 3 x 3 }} Description The Pixolotl is lime green and looks similar to an axolotl. Its tail is a much darker shade of green and is very thick compared to its body. It has squares on the sides of its tail, which when tapped by its hind feet, cause the tail to light up as if a volume equalizer, and create sound. The tail's lights are green near the body and fade to orange as they progress towards the end of the tail. Pixolotl's front limbs are much larger than its hind limbs which it uses to do a handstand. Its front feet have four toes, while the hind feet have three (14 toes total). It has red spikes on its cheeks. Thin, pixelated whiskers/a mustache dangles from its face and pixelated frills adorn its head, one of which has pink fringe. The eyelids, lips and the start of its mustache are blue, with Pixolotl's mustache fading into a maroon color. Pixolotl's eyes themselves are faded yellow with black pixelated pupils and no irises. It has very noticeable square shaped scales all over its body, thus increasing the "pixel" motif. Finally, it has a humanoid tongue and two pointed teeth in the bottom corner of its mouth. The posture is similar to T-Rox since Pixolotl's hands are muscular like T-Rox's legs. Song Pixolotl plays an 8-bit synthesizer by tapping its tail with its feet. Its sound also resembles a laser harp. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 14 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Pixolotl requires Air Island, though it is strongly recommended to buy Earth Island before trying to wake it up. Cold Island is useless for waking it up because all the eggs have the Earth element. Start by breeding the Entbrats, Riffs, Scups, and Cybops. Breed the Entbrats and Riffs with the Rares or the 1+3 element monsters. Breed the 3 element monsters with the Rares or 3+4 element monsters (be careful with 3+4 element monsters, as this can breed an Ethereal). Once the Entbrats and Riffs are done, breed the Pummels on the Plant Island and more Scups on the air island. Once the Scups and Pummels are done, breed the T-Roxes and more Cybops on the Water Island. Do the Fwogs once they are done. Name Origin The name is a combination of "pixel" and "axolotl", a Mexican salamander. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * Pixolotl was released on March 24, 2017. * It was teased on the MSM Facebook and Twitter pages with a crossword puzzle. The puzzle's clues are in the form of gymnastics moves drawn in the spaces around the area. Colored letters from the puzzle spell out the monster's name. 1) Cartwhee(L) 2) Elb(O)wstand 3) S(P)lits 4) E(X)tension 5) Backf(L)ip 6) Br(I)dge 7) S(O)mersalt 8) Hands(T)and Answer: P I X O L O T L Pirolotl teaser.gif * Its description references 3 old school video games: Pong, Ice Climbers, and Super Mario Bros. * Because all the monsters required to wake up Pixolotl have the Earth element, Cold Island can't be used when breeding the eggs. * Pixolotl is the third Wublin not to have its music in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The first one is Scargo and the next is Astropod and later Bona-Petite. Then Maulch, and finally Fleechwurm. *In real life, axolotls do not have scales, as they are amphibians, which have bare skin. **This detail might be here to mimic 8-bit games, the 16-bit games, and the CDI games, which clearly looks like that they're pixelated. *Several of this monster's possible names reference retro video games; 'Gettlemear' references Metal Gear, 'Kidic' references Kid Icarus, 'Vasselcania' references Castlevania, 'Curbee' references the Kirby games, 'Metroyd' is a nod to Metroid,'Conky' references Donkey Kong and/or Conker,'Zalde' references Zelda,and 'Megga' as a reference of Mega Man. *In the description, "Some Wublins believed if the Pixolotl only had a Castle to roam around in, it would settle down... but alas, no such Castle exists on Wublin Island." references the Wublin Island having no Castle. *Pixolotl has a somewhat similar style of monsters in DOF. **This may be a reference to the fact that pixolotl is supposed to be a throwback to old game times and DOF takes place in the past (even though it was released after the original) *The frills on Pixolotl's head resemble the ponytails on Mimi from Super Paper Mario, both having different sized squares, and a similar shade of green. *Pixolotl appeared in a #Mon5ters Twitter post. *Pixolotl was the last Wublin to have a 14-day time limit. Category:Wublins Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublin Island